whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2005
Events * January ** January 17: Books released: *** EverQuest: Plane of Hate (EQ) *** Vampire: The Requiem Pin Display (VTR) *** Daeva Clan Pin (VTR) *** Gangrel Clan Pin (VTR) *** Mekhet Clan Pin (VTR) *** Nosferatu Clan Pin (VTR) *** Ventrue Clan Pin (VTR) *** Carthian Covenant Pin (VTR) *** Circle of the Crone Covenant Pin (VTR) *** Invictus Covenant Pin (VTR) *** Lancea Sanctum Covenant Pin (VTR) *** Ordo Dracul Covenant Pin (VTR) *** Werewolf: The Forsaken T-Shirt Large (WTF) *** Werewolf: The Forsaken T-Shirt XL (WTF) *** Werewolf: The Forsaken T-Shirt XXL (WTF) * February ** February 14: Books released: *** Pimp: The Backhanding Card Game (PTB) *** Purple Sugar Daddy Hat (PTB) *** Red Big Daddy Hat (PTB) *** Fire Bucket Hat (PTB) *** Money Frame Sunglasses (PTB) *** DragonMech Mech Manual (DM) *** Vampire: The Requiem Mousepad (VTR) *** Werewolf: The Forsaken Dice (WTF) ** February 21: Books released: *** Kindred Most Wanted Starter Display (VTES Kindred Most Wanted) *** Kindred Most Wanted Booster Display (VTES Kindred Most Wanted) *** Kindred Most Wanted Gangrel Antitribu Starter Deck (VTES Kindred Most Wanted) *** Kindred Most Wanted Alastors Starter Deck (VTES Kindred Most Wanted) *** Kindred Most Wanted Anathema Starter Deck (VTES Kindred Most Wanted) *** Kindred Most Wanted Baali Starter Deck (VTES Kindred Most Wanted) *** Kindred Most Wanted Booster Pack (VTES Kindred Most Wanted) ** February 28: Books released: *** Arcana Evolved Retail Display Pack (AE) *** Vampire: Blood In, Blood Out (VTR fiction) *** Monte Cook's Arcana Evolved (AE) *** The Dragons' Return (AE fiction) *** EverQuest II Player's Guide (EQ2) *** Second Age of Walkers (DM) *** Bloodlines: The Hidden'' (VTR) * '''March ** March 14: Books released: *** Book of Bone and Ebony (EX) *** Paint it Black (TWP) *** Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook (WTF) *** Werewolf: The Forsaken Character Sheet Pad (WTF) *** World of Darkness Rulebook and Werewolf: The Forsaken (WTF) * April ** April 4: Books released: *** Exalted: Pillar of the Sun (EX) *** Ruins of Intrigue (AE) *** Lancea Sanctum (VTR) *** Requiem Skull T-Shirt Medium (VTR) *** Requiem Skull T-Shirt Large (VTR) *** Requiem Skull T-Shirt XL (VTR) *** Requiem Skull T-Shirt XXL (VTR) *** Requiem Skull T-Shirt XXXL (VTR) *** WTF? T-Shirt Large (WTF) *** WTF? T-Shirt XL (WTF) *** WTF? T-Shirt XXL (WTF) ** April 18: Books released: *** Pimp: The Backhanding Four-Deck Display (PTB) *** Glades of Death (NG) *** Aspect Book: Water (EX) *** Hunting Ground: The Rockies (WTF) * May ** May 2: Books released: *** Exalted: The Autochthonians (EX) *** Dark Tales and Disturbing Legends (RL) *** Ghouls (VTR) ** May 15: The White Wolf Wiki is founded. ** May 16: Books released: *** Steam Warriors (DM) *** Werewolf: The Forsaken Mousepad (WTF) *** Secret of Zir'An Core Gamebook (SOZ) ** May 30: Books released: *** Cult of the Illuminated (EX) *** Book of Roguish Luck (MP) *** City of the Damned: New Orleans (VTR) * June ** June 13: Books released: *** Dead Man's Chest (NG) *** Wurst of Grimtooth’s Traps (NG) *** Transcendence: Arcana Evolved Player's Companion (AE) *** World of Darkness: Mysterious Places (nWOD) ** June 27: Books released: *** Eldritch Sorcery (NG) *** Exalted: A Shadow Over Heaven's Eye (EX) *** Vampire: The Marriage of Virtue and Viciousness (VTR) *** World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game (WOW) *** Predators (WTF) * July ** July 11: Books released: *** Mage: The Awakening T-Shirt L (MTAw) *** Mage: The Awakening T-Shirt XL (MTAw) *** Mage: The Awakening T-Shirt XXL (MTAw) ** July 18: Books released: *** Ordo Dracul (VTR) *** Werewolf: The Forsaken Storytellers Screen (WTF) *** Mind's Eye Theatre (nMET) *** Mind's Eye Theatre: The Requiem (nMET) * August ** August 1: Books released: *** Aspect Book: Wood (EX) *** Monte Cook Presents: Iron Heroes (IH) *** Secret of Zir'An Fate Screen (SOZ) ** August 15: Books released: *** Monte Cook Presents: The Year's Best D20 (MP) *** Lore of the Forsaken (WTF) *** Hand of Fate Book (SOZ) ** August 29: Books released: *** VII (VTR) *** Mage: The Awakening Rulebook (MTAw) *** Mage: The Awakening Character Sheet Pad (MTAw) *** Mage: The Awakening Dice (MTAw) *** Mage: The Awakening Basic Launch Pack (MTAw) *** Mage: The Awakening Advanced Launch Pack (MTAw) *** World of Darkness Rulebook and Mage: The Awakening (MTAw) * September ** September 19: Books released: *** Wilderlands of High Fantasy Boxed Set (JG) *** Women of the Camarilla Calendar 2006 (Cam) * October ** October 3: Books released: *** Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Players Guide (VTES) *** Blood of the Wolf (WTF) *** Mage: The Awakening Storytellers Screen (MTA) *** Mage: The Awakening Character Sheet Pad (MTA) *** Mage: The Awakening Dice (MTA) ** October 30: The fourth World of Darkness game, "Promethean," is announced (although the subtitle is as yet unknown). ** October 31: Books released: *** Bastions of the North (EX) *** Exalted: The Carnelian Flame (EX fiction) *** The Invictus (VTR) *** Boston Unveiled (MTAw) *** Mage: The Awakening Mousepad (MTAw) * November ** November 2: Books released: *** Exalted Comic 1 (EX) ** November 7: Books released: *** A Game of Thrones (GoT) *** A Game of Thrones: Deluxe Edition (GoT) *** World of Darkness Slipcase (WOD) ** November 14: Books released: *** Legacies of the Blood Starter Display (VTES) *** Legacies of the Blood Booster Display (VTES) *** Legacies of the Blood Akunanse Starter Deck (VTES) *** Legacies of the Blood Guruhi Starter Deck (VTES) *** Legacies of the Blood Ishtarri Starter Deck (VTES) *** Legacies of the Blood Osebo Starter Deck (VTES) *** Legacies of the Blood Booster Pack (VTES) *** World of Warcraft: More Magic & Mayhem (WOW) *** Racer Knights of Falconus Retail Display (RKOF) *** Racer Knights of Falconus Foil Pack (RKOF) ** November 22: Philippe R. Boulle announces his departure from White Wolf, effective November 25. ** Brian Glass announces that his work on Exalted Second Edition is complete.